


Soul Eater: Two Become One

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: A new generation with new worries. One Riku Albarn is worried he'll never find a Meister partner. He winds up with the strangest partner one could ever have. On top of it strange things begin happening in Death City as he struggles internally whether to embrace the violence of being a weapon or to keep his sanity.





	1. An Unusual Pair

“Here we are again…” a boy’s voice giggled.

“You’re not… supposed to be here…” the boy’s voice spoke in a more fearful tone.

“Medicine isn’t going to get rid of me. I’m part of you. So why don’t you just accept it already?” the boy’s voice giggled.

“Never!” the boy’s voice cried.

In a bedroom a young boy with flat white hair sprung awake wearing black pajamas. He looked at his clock seeing that it was already seven o’clock. He didn’t have a partner yet so it didn’t matter too much. After that dream he couldn’t go back to sleep so he decided to get washed up. His reflection in the mirror was just like it usually was - it didn’t match him. His irises were red, his hair was naturally spiked up, he was perpetually smiling, and his teeth were sharp like his father’s. He’s been like this since birth.

“Riku, are you up yet?” Maka’s voice called.

“I’m getting in the shower, mom.” he called back.

After his shower he dressed in black sneakers, blue jeans, and a red t-shirt bearing a falling meteor on it. When he went downstairs he found eggs and jellied toast waiting beside a glass of orange juice. Across from his seat, as usual in the morning, his father Soul was dressed in a suit reading a newspaper.

“Morning dad.” Riku smiled.

“Have another one of those dreams?” Soul asked him.

“Nope! Normal dream.” Riku lied with a big smile.

“Guess that means the medicine works. Do as the doctor said and take one before bed each night until it’s gone.” Maka ordered kissing Riku’s forehead.

“Hey Maka, check this article out, the Young Witch Rebellion overthrew the Order of Witches and formed the Witch Republic. Kid’s already thrown himself headlong into peace negotiations with them.” Soul laughed.

“Really?” Maka asked taking a look.

“Aren’t Witch Souls required to make Death Scythes?” Riku asked.

“That’s right. You need 99 Evil Souls and one Witch Soul. I’m sure Kid will work out something though, otherwise the Death Scythes we have now will be the only ones for a long time.” Maka answered.

“You’re friends with Lord Death… is he really that nice?” Riku asked.

“You just have to get to know him. Granted you’ll more than likely know him as your headmaster…” Maka answered.

“He needs a meister partner first though. I also hear the last meister that tried to synchronize with him is recovering well.” Soul mentioned.

“Is she mad…?” Riku asked.

“Nah, she understands that finding a match can be either very simple or very hard. Your souls were just too different. Plenty of other students that could be your meister.” Soul assured him.

“At the gathering tonight I want you to be more social. No waiting around hoping a meister approaches you.” Maka smiled.

“I’m nervous though… what if I burn another meister?” Riku asked.

“You worrywart, you have to go in believing you’ll find your meister. If you think you’ll fail then it’s bound to happen. It’s all about your mindset. Believe you’ll succeed and your odds increase significantly.” Soul told him.

“Assuming that their soul wavelengths match up, because that’s also a big part of it.” Maka added.

“Way to kill his confidence, Maka…” Soul sighed.

“What? You can’t get your hopes up like that only for reality to sweep you off your feet. Confidence is fine, but ignorance is not.” Maka lectured.

“Sending mixed signals here, Maka.” Soul told her.

“What’s mixed about them?” Maka asked.

“Should he be confident or should he be nervous he’ll fail?” Soul answered.

“Confident but keeping his expectations in check.” Maka told him.

“Oh, I have a book I need to return to Professor Stein… I’ll be back soon.” Riku told them before heading out taking his backpack with him.

“He seemed in a rush.” Soul pointed out.

“We might have psyched him out…” Maka grimaced.

Riku made his way through Death City obeying all the street laws. When he arrived at Stein’s home he rang the doorbell, but got no response. He waited a few minutes and then rang the doorbell again. He waited more but still didn’t get an answer.

“I guess I’ll come back later.” Riku shrugged.

“Right on time, Riku.” Stein’s voice piped up making the boy jump turning around.

“Sorry if I startled you, I had to step out for a bit. I assume you’re here returning that book I lent you on soul wavelength?” Stein smiled.

“Uh-huh.” Riku nodded taking a thick book out of his bag.

“I hope it was helpful.” Stein told him.

“A lot of it was too complicated.” Riku admitted.

“Would you like to participate in a little experiment regarding soul wavelength?” Stein asked.

“Will it hurt…?” Riku questioned.

“It should be painless.” Stein assured him.

“Will it leave any marks? Mom got mad last time.” Riku asked.

“It won’t harm a hair on your head. I promise.” Stein smiled.

“Okay.” Riku nodded.

“Come with me then.” Stein ordered walking away from the house.

Riku followed and eventually they arrived at the DWMA. Stein led him through the halls until they began to approach the Death Room. That made Riku nervous. When they entered the first thing Riku’s eyes zeroed in on was Death the Kid himself sitting at his perfectly symmetrical desk. On his left was Patty and on the right was Liz. Standing before them was a woman dressed in a fully covering dark grey wolf fur robe, gloves bearing wolf claws, a hood to her robe appearing to be made of a wolf head, and a necklace with a red gemstone set in it. By that woman was a girl Riku’s age wearing black boots, white knee socks, a black knee length dress, a wolf fur jacket with a matching hood to the woman’s, and matching white gloves with wolf claws on the fingers.

“Lord Death, we have a volunteer.” Stein announced their presence.

“Well if it isn’t Riku Albarn. I haven’t had the chance to formally talk with you.” Death the Kid smiled.

“Um… Professor Stein… is that lady… uh…” Riku nervously stuttered.

“A witch? Indeed she is. This is Aqua Wolfgang and her daughter Melody Wolfgang. They’re here as part of an article of the peace treaty Lord Death is trying to form with the new Witch Society.” Stein explained.

“You’ve chosen one who might be able to match a witch’s soul wavelength?” Aqua asked turning her head slightly.

“What’s she mean?” Riku asked.

“We’re going to attempt partnering you with a witch.” Stein smiled.

“Something never done before. Something that could have disastrous results. If it succeeds… it might become the ultimate team. A witch able to use the power of a demon weapon. Most threats would be dead meat to such a pair, if they don’t become a Kishin Pair that is.” Death the Kid explained.

“That’s a risk?!” both Riku and Melody exclaimed.

“It might, might not, we’ve never tried it before.” Death the Kid shrugged making both kids flop over.

“Melody lacks the destructive instinct. She’s asking to be outcast in Witch Society. This is my last ditch attempt to find a place she’ll fit in… where she won’t be an outcast.” Aqua told Riku.

“Well Riku, you read my book, take weapon form.” Stein urged him.

“I’ll try…” Riku nodded.

“Are you gonna accept that we’re one and the same? Or are you planning to burn and fall on this potential meister too?” Riku’s inner voice chuckled.

“Shut up…” Riku told it.

“You’re gonna do it again…” the inner voice taunted him.

“I said shut up!” Riku blurted out glowing brightly beginning to transform.

He took the shape of a scythe bearing a pure white handle, a cartoonish skull with blue light in the eye sockets at the tip, and a black and blue wave patterned blade. He started to tip over and Melody caught him to find he was weightless. He felt completely natural in her grip.

“Looks like nothing’s wrong…” Death the Kid observed.

“Well… looking at their souls… Riku is afraid of failing to live up to his parents’ achievements, and Melody is afraid of being an outcast. Both are caring in nature, which makes their resonance click almost a little too well. There’s a little something abnormal with Riku’s soul, but I doubt it’ll cause any complications.” Stein spoke.

“Wait. If that’s the case… Melody, Riku, try to cut through the cross there. It’s solid wood. If your resonance is perfect, cutting it shouldn’t be a problem.” Death the Kid ordered indicating to one of the many crosses in the room. 

“It’s worth a shot.” Riku told Melody.

Melody nodded and charged the cross. When she began to swing, the light in Riku’s eye sockets turned red making the blue of the blade turn red. The instant the blow landed the top half of the cross was sent flying through the air as Riku returned to normal.

“Did it work? I think I closed my eyes…” Riku asked.

“Clean cut, I’d say they’re in sync…” Stein answered rubbing the stub of the bottom half to the cross.

“All right then. We officially have our witch and weapon pair. Now that we know that it is possible, we can get the council to approve revealing the Witch Society’s Most Wanted to us so we know who’s safe and who’s fair game.” Death the Kid smiled.

“I thought witch souls were off limits…?” Riku asked returning to human form.

“Indeed, but no one lives forever I’m afraid. My Death Scythes aren’t getting any younger.” Death the Kid sighed.

“We want to empty our prisons of old prisoners as well. Death gets new Death Scythes, we open space for new criminals. It’s a win-win by our books.” Aqua added.

“Witches are destructive as a result of the Pull of Magic, but are slowly gaining a resistance to it. It’s more and more apparent with each successive generation, though there are exceptions.” Stein explained.

“I expect to see you two in non-academic classes starting tomorrow. I’m expecting big things.” Death the Kid smiled.


	2. New Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student comes to DWMA with an agenda all his own.

“One more time - be sure to listen to everything the teacher says, write plenty of notes, and study them so you don’t forget a single detail. Oh, and don’t forget to study twice as hard for tests.” Maka lectured Riku.

“Do I have to wear this suit though…? It’s so stiff…” Riku asked.

“Only because it’s your first time wearing it. It’ll feel natural after a few times.” Maka answered.

“I wanna wear jeans though…” Riku whined.

“Well it’s too late to change now so bear with it.” Maka told him.

“I’m gonna be late!” Melody’s voice cried as she charged holding a backpack with books in it crashing right into Riku.

“Riku, how long do you plan on letting yourself be buried there?” Soul asked.

“Melody? You aren’t late you know. You’re actually on time to be introduced with me.” Riku told her.

“I am…? Oh that’s right, the school day in Death City starts at 8… I guess I’m still used to waking up at 5 and being in school by 6.” Melody chuckled as Maka began tapping her foot.

“Mind getting off my son…?” Maka asked politely.

“EEP!!!” Melody cried clinging to Riku.

“Mom, this is my Meister partner, Melody. She’s… a Witch-in-training, but our soul wavelengths match.” Riku explained to Maka.

“A Witch…?” Maka asked as her stare intensified.

“Maka. We were told that literally last night. You already forgot? Or were you in denial? You literally cried for an hour.” Soul asked resulting in a Maka Chop.

“I have no recollection of that. Regardless, if you hurt a hair on my boy’s head…” Maka threatened when Stein opened the classroom door.

“Riku, Melody, there you are. I thought you were cutting class for a minute there. Please, come in and introduce yourselves.” Stein smiled.

“Saved by the teacher…” both children thought and scrambled inside.

Once inside they didn’t get a single word out when a girl with long blue hair about slammed Riku into the chalkboard. She was wearing ninja clothing and had a huge grin on her face. Riku was completely paralyzed in fear.

“So you’re Maka’s kid! This is our first time meeting but you’ve met my kid brother loads of times, the name’s Blue✰Star!” she introduced herself shaking Riku and Melody’s hands rapidly.

“Sorry about her, she’s always this way.” a tall young man in ronin getup hiding his hands in his sleeves sighed walking up to fetch her.

“Blue✰Star, mind giving our new students some room to breathe? It’s only their first day of Meister training.” Stein asked.

“Better I get in their face than Death’s girls. If he’s this nervous when I’m around I pray for him when they show up.” Blue✰Star grinned.

“Death’s… girls…?” Riku asked.

“His daughters, Elise and Elmira. Elise is the youngest person ever to make a Death Scythe at just ten years old. She attends the academy as a 3-Star Meister who occasionally subs in for Stein.” Blue✰Star’s partner explained.

“Elmira is actually your age, Riku, despite her mature demeanor. She just has a habit of coming in to class late. If she tries to intimidate you, point out that her left eye is blue and her right is green.” Stein added patting Riku’s head.

After classes it was very apparent how little Melody had ever fought. She was actually quite a klutz often tripping on her own feet. Stein was visibly worried about their future. The only blow they landed on their opponent was a result of Riku flying from Melody’s hands after tripping for the thirtieth time. Stein decided to catch Melody alone to ask some questions.

“Melody… are your boots the right size?” Stein asked.

“Y-Yes. My feet are a bit wide…” Melody admitted.

“I see. You seem to trip a lot though. That can mean life or death in a real battle.” Stein pointed out.

“W-Well… if I’m really honest… widthwise my boots are perfect, but they’re longer than they need to be… and these boots aren’t really meant for running around.” Melody grimaced.

“If you want I can get you some custom-made shoes for combat situations that are suited for travel as well. Riku’s not well-suited for being a flying scythe, you know.” Stein offered.

“I didn’t mean to throw him…” Melody moped.

“So let me help you as your teacher. I just need your exact foot measurements to make shoes that you don’t trip while wearing.” Stein smiled.

“I should start improving with new shoes right?” Melody asked.

“That depends on you. Your soul matches up with Riku extraordinarily well. That means you have your own doubts and fears about yourself, so take refuge in Riku’s acceptance. He’s scared of being a horrible weapon, that he’ll do more harm than good… you’re scared of being a failure as his Meister, that he’ll get sick of you.” Stein explained patting her head.

“Riku is… scared to hurt me?” Melody asked in shock.

“He’s burned and hospitalized a total 43 potential Meister partners. He hides it very well, but is soul is frightened to a point his human self is at odds with his weapon self. They’ve split into two personalities within him, in other words. His human self is on the outside, but once in weapon form the other personality begins to seep out. He needs someone like you to help him pull it together, understand?” Stein smiled warmly.

“Yes, sir.” Melody smiled.

In a dark room a man with very spiky silver hair wearing a black and red double-breasted suit sitting on a throne of corpses had a well-endowed woman dressed in tight blue jeans and a sleeveless red shirt posed erotically on his lap. A person wearing a cloak was nervously kneeling before them. The man’s red eyes were glowing in the dark.

“He crossed over…?” the man asked.

“Yes, and he closed the way behind him. We… regrettably… need your help to pursue him.” the robed person spoke in a woman’s voice.

“I guess it can’t be helped…” he sighed groping the woman’s behind making her moan.

“It’s agony to leave your side…” she spoke blowing in his ear.

“We shall only be apart for a short while, and you know how to make me come running.” he told her putting his thumb on her chin.

At DWMA the next day a new student was being introduced. The student who entered had shoulder length dark grey hair and an ice blue eye with its right twin hidden by a thick eyepatch attached to a headband with a metal crest of a snake winding around a shield on the patch surface. He was dressed in brown shoes with white socks, dark blue jeans with a snake-like belt buckle, a short-sleeved red shirt with “Static” written in stylized font on the chest, and a leather jacket with a large collar bearing undone belts meant to keep it closed.

“Yo. Name’s Anaconda Viper, but Conda’s fine. I’ll answer some questions if that’s fine with the teacher.” he introduced himself.

“Two or three shouldn’t hurt.” Stein shrugged.

“You in the front row.” Conda pointed.

“Your name all indicates witch descension. Are you also from Witch Society?” the student asked.

“I’ve got nothing to hide. Indeed I am, and one of the lucky ones. If you’re born male in a witch family then you can expect to have a horrific childhood. You’ll be grateful just for table scraps and the very basics of education. A lot of us don’t make it past early childhood. Miss Wolfgang there can vouch for that.” Conda answered. 

“H-He’s not wrong… there’s a big prejudice against boys that makes it hard for them to live.” Melody admitted meekly.

“While we’re on the subject, do boys born from witches have the ability to use magic?” Stein asked.

“It’s hit or miss. Girls are guaranteed to, but boys are a random variable. Whether or not the boy’s magic is stable is also a factor. Some need magic suppressors to keep them from becoming insane due to the pull… like this eyepatch I’m currently wearing.” Conda answered pointing to his eyepatch.

“Are you a Meister or a weapon?” a girl student asked.

“Self-Accommodating Weapon.” Conda grinned summoning a golden snake-shaped coil with a ruby blade on the tip to his right hand.

“No way…”

“No Meister...?”

“I’ve only heard about that type.”

“So they do exist.”

Conda seemed to get along famously with everyone. He had no trouble holding his own with Meister Weapon pairs either. He kept stealing glances at Melody and Riku through the entire day. When it was time to go home Conda followed them to Stein’s office.

“Riku Albarn… Melody Wolfgang…” Conda called to them.

“Conda? Do you need something?” Riku asked.

“How come your hair isn’t spiky? Your eyes aren’t red either and your teeth are blunt…” Conda responded.

“Huh?” Riku spoke tilting his head.

“What do you mean?” Melody asked.

“Don’t tell me… he hasn’t realized it yet…?” Conda grumbled to himself. 

“Realized what?” Riku asked.

“It can’t be… unless the parallel is… what is Medusa doing?” Conda questioned them.

“Medusa…? As in the witch…? She supposedly died years ago, but her soul was never eaten or recovered.” Riku answered.

“It’s… different…?” Conda thought to himself.

“Who is Franken Stein married to?” Conda asked.

“Even I know that - the Death Scythe formerly known as Marie Mjolnir. They have a daughter studying to be a doctor.” Melody answered.

“You’re acting kinda funny, Conda.” Riku stated.

“I see… so I don’t exist at all here… comforting but at the same time it presents its own set of problems.” Conda thought to himself.

“You okay? Cooooooondaaaaaaaaa…” Riku called to him.

“Hmm? I’m okay. Someone said that my name reminded them of her… I was a little afraid she was masquerading as someone.” Conda answered with a smile.

“I’d know.” Riku told him.

“How?” Conda asked in shock.

“I can see souls like my mom. Only, it’s 24/7 for me. I can see yours right now, Conda. It looks like you’ve got thousands of operation marks and a snake coiled around yours.” Riku answered.

“That’s impressive!” Melody exclaimed.

“I see. Will you let me know if you see anything remotely snake-like? You could say I… don’t want to run into Medusa should she be alive.” Conda requested.

“Professor Stein said to do the same thing.” Riku answered.

“They must trust you a lot.” Melody smiled.

Conda wandered Death City after that encounter noting any and all differences from what he believes to be true. Entire families were different from what he knew throwing him off immensely. Eventually he arrived at the slums around the edge of Death City where he found exactly what he was looking for… a witch circle.

“So it’s here. Medusa, show yourself.” Conda spoke when a snake bit his ankle making him wince.

“Die and lend me your body…” Medusa’s voice cackled.

“You’re that weak, huh? How the mighty have fallen.” Conda scoffed lifting the snake by its neck.

“Why didn’t my venom have any effect…?” Medusa gasped.

“Simple. I use the same kind of magic and abilities. In other words, you don’t have any effect on me.” Conda told her.

“Not possible…” Medusa hissed.

“Now I’m going to show you something that’ll serve as proof for what I’m going to tell you.” Conda told her as he began lifting his eyepatch revealing a yellow snake eye making his other eye shift to match it.

Morning came swiftly and people were shocked. Conda now had Medusa draped around his neck like a pet. He boldly approached Stein at the front.

“Professor. I need to talk with you in private.” Conda told him.

“Class, self-study until I get back.” Stein ordered and led Conda to the nurse’s office.

Stein locked the door and prepared mentally for a fight. When he turned around Conda had on a serious face.

“I know you can tell who I have around my neck.” Conda stated.

“So she’s been alive after all.” Stein scoffed.

“If you’re smart you’ll listen to this kid, Stein. He came here for a reason. Even I won’t get away from what’s coming.” Medusa told him.

“I’m listening.” Stein growled.

“Don’t let Riku complete the steps to become a Death Scythe. You’ll repeat a mistake that was made where I’m from.” Conda warned him.

“That mistake being…?” Stein asked.

“Do you know what happens when a Death Scythe attempts to repeat the process of becoming what it already is…? What do you think all that corruption festering from those eggs plus the madness of two witch souls resonating with each other…?” Conda counter-questioned.

“Riku hasn’t even consumed a single Kishin egg yet.” Stein stated.

“What if I told you there’s a rare 0.43% chance… of a natural Death Scythe being born to a couple consisting of a Death Scythe and a human with weapon blood from a Death Scythe?” Conda asked him.

“Impossible…” Stein answered.

“Not so… otherwise how can the product of us mating be standing before us when we haven’t touched one another?” Medusa asked sending a bolt of shock through Stein.

“What kind of mind game is this…?” Stein asked.

“No mind games. Take a better look at my soul, professor… without my suppressor on.” Conda answered flipping up his eyepatch triggering his eye to change again.

That wasn’t all that changed however. His hair became longer turning blond like Medusa’s hair. His demeanor turned from laid back and friendly to cold and serious. The colors of his clothing changed to black and gold. The final touch was a snake tattoo appearing on his neck. Stein got a look at his soul and was struck with horror. The surgery sutures were now full-blown patchwork panels and the snake was hissing as appeared to be sutured to the interior of the soul as well as to the exterior.

“I won’t show this form for long since it radiates a Witch Aura, but this is the way I was born… from Medusa’s womb.” Conda explained to Stein before flipping the eyepatch back down reverting him to normal.

“So say I did believe you… what do I do…? I can’t very well expel him without a good reason.” Stein asked.

“Simple. Create an excuse to make teams of two. Put me with Riku and Melody to prevent them from getting Kishin Eggs. Of course, for obvious reasons we need to tell Lord Death.” Conda answered.

“...and Medusa?” Stein asked.

“She’s agreed to help after I clued her in on the danger… because I can tell you right now I was followed… and they might have an appetite for witch and human souls.” Conda answered.


	3. Left Riku, Right Riku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku, Melody, and Conda go on their first mission.

It was officially Riku and Melody’s fourth week being partners. Melody’s new shoes were definitely helping her clumsiness. In team exercises Conda upstaged them a lot though. Most of the time Conda criticized their team ethic as well.

“These two… grew to get so good from this…? Just what on earth changes them from this to that monster in terms of skill…?” Conda thought to himself once more seeing them barely pull off victory.

At home Riku was going about his usual routine before bed. He’d just finished his shower and was brushing his teeth. In the mirror was his other self once again. He tried to ignore him and started flossing.

“You know you’ll never be able to use the Anti-Magic Wavelength without me, right? Hell, even basic Soul Resonance will be impossible for you two…” his other self taunted.

“You shouldn’t use that language.” Riku got onto him.

“Who cares? Only you can hear me. What’s important here is you accepting the parts of your soul you refuse to accept.” his other self chuckled sinisterly.

“I don’t need you…” Riku growled.

“Don’t need who?” Blair asked startling Riku.

“J-Just talking to myself… hahaha…” Riku smiled at the confused cat.

“You know if you need to talk to someone I’ll be here for you, as your friend and babysitter nine years running.” Blair winked.

“Thanks Blair.” Riku nodded.

The next day Riku, Melody and Conda were called to the Death Room. Riku and Melody were extremely nervous, but Conda was calm as usual.

“You three are being sent on a mission. It’s not often that we get specifically requested students, so do your best to represent DWMA in a positive light.” Kid told them.

“It’s so obviously a trap…” Conda thought to himself.

“Riku, Melody, this will be your first Kishin Egg of many. Keep a calm mind and you can do it.” Kid smiled.

“He’s putting on a farce to make Riku and Melody none the wiser of the danger… but it’ll still be up to me to eat the Kishin Eggs so Riku can’t become that monster.” Conda thought to himself.

The three took a special DWMA transport to a cliffside town on the outskirts of England. Everyone there seemed to be gray and lacking color. It was like something sucked the liveliness out of them, even the children. The furthest house with a frog motif was their destination. The one to answered the door was Eruka, but something was off.

“A witch…?” Conda questioned.

“Former. I’ve had my magic taken from me.” Eruka sighed showing the odd studded bracelets on her wrists.

“So why did you petition the DWMA?” Melody asked.

“If I had my magic I’d have dealt with this problem myself. Come inside and I’ll explain further.” Eruka instructed.

On the mantle was a picture of her and Free in wedding garb. It seemed that after their trial they decided to settle down as normal humans. Conda was still a bit skeptical though.

“Lately there’s been a Devil Wolf going around eating anyone out after eight o’clock.” Eruka told them.

“What’s a Devil Wolf?” Riku asked.

“A magical beast that preys on people’s souls for sustenance. It’s born from witch activity, so if this hasn’t been reported sooner then it must be relatively recent activity that spawned it.” Conda explained.

“Don’t look at me, my magic’s been taken away!” Eruka cried as Riku and Melody gave her accusing stares.

“What about your husband?” Conda asked eyeing the wedding photo.

“Same story. He helps the town with its repair needs.” Eruka answered.

“It seems we’ll need to go survey the woods then.” Conda sighed.

“Please wait until morning… it’s already dangerously close to eight and I don’t want more deaths than usual.” Eruk pleaded.

“Riku, Melody, you two stay here and conserve your energy. I’ll go see who we’re up against here. ” Conda instructed as he stood up. 

“Even after my warning?!” Eruka gasped.

“Relax, I’m not going to engage it. I’m just going to appraise it so we can determine our plan of action.” Conda assured her with a smile.

Conda walked through town until he came to a dark alley with a spider on a web. He wondered if it still worked and lifted his eyepatch.

“ _ Web Web, Spider Spider… Web Web, Spider Spider… Spider Communicator. _ ” Conda casted making the spider’s eyes red as he put his eyepatch back down.

“You finally decided to contact me...” a woman’s voice spoke from the spider. 

“You said yourself that there’s no guarantee that I’ll be able to communicate between the dimensions.” Conda scoffed.

“What have you learned?” the woman asked.

“This dimension’s timeline seems to be at least a decade behind ours and doesn’t match up. It really is an alternate dimension rather than a parallel dimension.” Conda answered.

“What’s your appraisal of Riku?” the woman asked with a more serious tone.

“Kid’s pure and sweet as can be, but he’s got the same problem ours had… he can’t accept his true nature and blindly believes he needs to become a Death Scythe when he already is one.” Conda answered.

“You haven’t told him?” the woman asked.

“You honestly think he’d believe me?” Conda counter-questioned.

“Good point…” the woman sighed as an otherworldly howl broke the silence.

“That’s my cue. I’ll contact you again when I can.” Conda told her.

Conda used the rooftops to his advantage as he hurried to the source of the howl. He arrived where the howl came from to find a mangled woman’s corpse and a blood trail. Conda continued to follow it until he saw a colossal canine with jet black fur and glowing red markings. That was no Devil Wolf… that was a Hellhound. That put it in a league that’s too dangerous for Riku and Melody.

“No choice… I’m going to have to put it down myself.” Conda sighed when to his horror Melody charged it with Riku in hand swinging at it bouncing off its side.

“We bounced…?” Melody and Riku thought simultaneously.

“IDIOTS!!!” Conda roared leaping down drop kicking it away when it tried to retaliate.

“It felt like hitting a wall…” Riku whined.

“I swung as hard as I could too.” Melody groaned.

“You idiots, Hellhounds are built like iron walls. You need either magic or a Soul Resonance attack to harm them.” Conda scolded them as the hound recovered.

“Soul Resonance… Riku, we can pull that off right?” Melody asked.

“Y-Yeah… completely…” Riku nervously answered.

“You don’t sound sure.” Melody asked as Conda held off the Hellhound.

In Riku’s mind he was panicking. The dreaded question finally came out. Could he pull off a Soul Resonance? He sat at the piano in his mind completely lost. His heart rate continued to climb with each passing second.

“If you can’t play then move aside.” Riku’s other side scoffed startling him.

“W-Why are you here?!” Riku exclaimed stepping back from the piano trembling with fear.

“You’re panicking causing your synchronization to plummet. At this rate you’re gonna put another one in the hospital, so step aside.” Other Riku scolded him sitting down at the piano.

“Y-You can’t!” Riku exclaimed and he shot a glare killing his nerve.

“Stand there and shut up. I’m going to show you how a REAL weapon does it.” Other Riku growled.

He began to play and Riku’s scythe form altered itself. The eyes turned red, the blade became red and black, and the skull grew small horns on the sides. He felt comfortingly warm in Melody’s hands and seemed lighter.

“Riku…?” Melody questioned.

“I’m fine. We’re going to resonate right?” Riku asked back.

“Right.” Melody nodded.

“Soul Resonance!” both cried as their souls began sparking together.

Melody’s soul then appeared around her body, but Riku’s soul then appeared to engulf hers inside it with a sharp-toothed mouth open to show the face of Melody’s soul. Riku’s blade then transformed to become massive, glow purple, and have a serrated sharp side. Melody then charged the Hellhound making Conda leap to the side to dodge them.

“Magic Eater!” Melody & Riku roared as the blade connected with the Hellhound making it yelp as rather than blood, pure blue energy left its body entering into the eye sockets of Riku’s skull. 

The Hellhound drastically shrunk in size to that of a normal dog and shifted shapes to look like a black labrador. A blue crystal then fell from its chest cracking and then crumbling to dust. Conda couldn’t believe what he’d just seen. 

“That’s new… my Riku and Melody never used that before…” Conda thought to himself in disbelief.

“Did we… get it…?” Melody asked panting.

“Looks like it, but it didn’t turn into a soul.” Riku answered.

“I get it. Your attack drained every last drop from its body leaving behind its base without killing it. Have to admit, I’ve never seen a Hellhound get reduced to a normal dog before.” Conda explained.

“Do we still reap its soul?” Melody asked.

“It’s soul is already a Kishin Egg. It’ll just attack more people once it recovers its strength.” Riku answered.

“You’re right.” Conda agreed stabbing the dog with his weapon form subsequently eating its soul.

“Hey! We immobilized it!” Melody cried.

“You snooze you lose. Let’s go report to Eruka.” Conda grinned.

Once back at Eruka’s house she was sniffling. Evidently they had worried her. Free was there now too looking equally concerned. Melody let Riku return to human form and Conda froze in shock for a minute to see his teeth sharp, his eyes red, and his hair spiked up.

“You two about gave me a heart attack when you rushed out the door. Don’t just rush to your deaths like that.” Eruka scolded them.

“We have a duty as DWMA students.” Riku told her.

“Riku, are you okay?” Melody asked.

“I’m fine. Why?” Riku questioned.

“You’re just more assertive than normal is more.” Melody answered.

“That’s just your imagination.” Riku assured her.

“No… you’re the other Riku… the one that turns into  **him** ...” Conda thought to himself trying to hide his apparent fear.

All the way back to Death City Melody was perplexed by the new Riku. He was almost the complete opposite of the Riku she’d known until now. Conda followed Riku all the way back to his house where he miraculously changed back to normal before going back inside. Conda quickly returned to his home where Medusa coiled around his neck.

“What took you so long? Do you know how hard it was to avoid being seen during inspection?” Medusa hissed.

“I finally found the connecting thread between where I’m from and this world… Riku’s split personality. Everything stems from that.” Conda told her.

“So what do you plan to do?” Medusa asked.

“Simple. Force his personalities to either become two souls… or make them combine.” Conda answered pulling out a small injection dart and a phial of black blood with an eerie red glow to it from a metal case.

“How do you plan to get it into him?” Medusa hissed eyeing it.

“I’m going to have to use my magic.” Conda told her lifting his eyepatch.

It was the dead of night and Riku was fast asleep. A snake composed of shadows then began to slither up past his feet toward his neck from the darkness flicking its tongue. It opened its mouth making the dart come out from the dark. With one swift movement it stabbed Riku’s neck making him cry out springing awake sending the snake flying back into the darkness with the dart erasing all evidence as Maka sliced the door in two with Soul.

“Where’s the danger?! What’s wrong?!” Maka roared.

“We’ll slice ‘em to bits!” Soul added.

“Something stabbed me…” Riku sniffled and Blair hopped onto the bed sniffing the stab mark.

“Maka, we might want Stein to check him out.” Blair told her.

Inside Riku’s mind… he was arguing with his other self as usual. It kept escalating until it devolved into mocking each other’s personal features. The red-eyed Riku always seemed to have a fiercer tongue than the blue-eyed Riku though. Both froze when a piano began to play a Beethoven piece. 

“Boys, boys, there’s no need to fight…” a woman’s voice spoke seductively.

A spotlight then turned on over the black piano. Sitting at the keys was a pale fair-skinned woman with black hair reaching the floor and red forward protruding horns. She was dressed in black heels and a silk gown with a long V showing her abdominals and a split on the left leg along with black gloves going up to her shoulders. 

“Who are you?” Red-eyed Riku asked.

“It should only be us here…” Blue-eyed Riku told her.

“Well boys… you should get used to my presence here. I won’t be leaving until you two can come to a decision… ‘who is Riku Albarn’?” the woman giggled.


End file.
